


Sweet Dreams For Sealand

by thefrostedflower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Also inspired by the game Dreamtalia, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamscapes, Gen, Implied England/Seychelles, Implied Finland/Sweden - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Past Molossia/Original Female Character, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrostedflower/pseuds/thefrostedflower
Summary: Dreaming is the when you can relax and not have to worry about anything. You can do anything you want without getting hurt. Or can you? What if you couldn't do whatever you want inside your dreams? What if you hurt yourself in your dreams which gets you hurt in real life? What if you die inside your dreams which kills you in real life? Anything can happen right? So next time you drift off to sleep be wary of your surroundings because who knows maybe there's something lurking deep inside your mind.





	1. Prologue

It was a cold morning that day. The night before it was raining quite a lot which caused the atmosphere to look so dull. A man with blonde hair and eyes as purple as amethyst pulled his jack around himself tighter. He looked up at the gate in front of him. It made him anxious. Like he knew whatever was behind the gate wasn't any good at all. He had to go in though. He had to see  _her_ again. He just had to. He sucked in a large breath of fres air and pushed forward. He walked across the wet grass hurriedly. His boats made a sound every time he took a step on mud and grass beneath him. Where is she? Where is she? He looked around almost frantically trying to find her. Then he saw her amongst the crowd of people. He practically rushed towards her. God it may have only been a week but he missed her so much. He stood in front of her and gave her a smile. 

"Hey sis it's been awhile since I've last visited you huh."

She didn't respond back. He didn't expect her to.

"I mean it's only been a week but I've missed you so much already." He chuckled to himself.

She still stayed silent.

"There's a lot you missed while you were gone. Let me fill you in if you don't mind that is." He gave her another smile.

Silence once again.

"Well for starters Alfred wanted me to tell you he misses you a lot. That's probably the last thing you want to hear though."

Any other time he would have expected her to make some sarcastic comment.

"Arthur says he misses you too. He's been a real mess ever since you left. It's crazy he can usually keep his composure but after you left he just broke down. I couldn't really believe it myself. I've never seen him like that." His voice seemed to get a bit quieter.

 She still hasn't said anything.

"You know ever since you left it's been really hard I'm not gonna lie. I've been having trouble sleeping ever since what happened three months ago. I guess I've been afraid to sleep after what happened. I just miss you so much too." His voice sounded like it was cracking.

Still no response.

"Oh! I almost forgot." He pulled out the bouquet of flowers he had from behind his back. "I got these just for you Quinn I know how much you love them.

She didn't even make an attempt to grab them from him.

He dropped his arm to his side and choked back a sob.

"Well it was great to see you again sis but I gotta go now." He said to her holding back another sob. "I hope you have a peaceful rest."

He then threw the flowers on his sister's grave and walked out of the graveyard.


	2. In the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter is really late! A lot of things have been going on in my life which caused this chapter to get delayed so much. Once again I'm really sorry about that but anyways I hope you enjoy this regardless!

Dark. It was so dark. I can't see. I can't see anything. Where am I? I tried to take a step forward but I almost fell. Where even is this place? Why am I even here? I tried to feel for something. Just anything that would tell me that I wasn't alone in this strange abyss. Nothing. Nothing is there. I'm alone. All alone in this dark dark place. I couldn't call out for anyone. I tried to but I just couldn't. It was like I had no voice. Then there was  _red._ A bright red that almost blinded me. I tried to block it out with my hand but I couldn't move anymore. I tried to run away but it was no use. I still wouldn't move an inch. 

_**Come with me** _

A voice echoed throughout the abyss around me. It was deep and filled me with dread. I felt my body move forward towards the red. I tried to move back but I seemed to have lost control of my own body. 

_**Be with me** _

There was that voice again. My body took another step forward towards the red.

  _ **I won't hurt you**_

Lies. Those were nothing but sickening lies. Yet I still moved closer. Closer to what could be my potential demise. The red began to look like a pair of eyes. A pair of eyes that could make the most courageous person cower in fear. 

**_Let us be the best of friends_ **

I wanted to scream so so badly but nothing would come out of my lips. I couldn't talk. I couldn't move. I was trapped here and I was going to die. No one would know either. My brother would never know what happened to his little sister. I couldn't stand the thought of Matthew being told that they might never know what happened to me.

_Vikesland?_

Huh? What was that?

_Vikesland?_

Did somebody say something?

_Vikesland! Wake up!_

Wait a second...

_Vikesland! Vikesland! Wake up please!_

Matthew?!

_VIKESLAND!_

"AAAAAHH!" 

I frantically looked around at my surroundings. However everything looked kind of blurry. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to try and make everything seem less blurry. After a few seconds everything come back into view. I looked around at my surroundings to see that I was in my room. I don't remember being in here last...

"Quinn?"

I quickly got up out of my bed and whipped my head to the side to see who said that. I quickly realized that it was just my big brother, Matthew. 

"M-mattie? What are you doing in here?" I asked quite confused.

He didn't answer my question. Instead he almost immediately pulled me close to his chest in a hug. I could feel his heart racing practically a mile a minute. 

"Oh thank God you finally woke up sis! I was so worried about you! Please don't scare me like that again..." He told me all at once sniffling in between his words.

I slowly wrap my arms around him. I have no clue what he was even talking about but I needed to comfort him first. Something has clearly upset him and I had to be there for him.

"Hey it's gonna be just fine Mattie. I'm okay and there's nothing you need to worry about got it? I'm gonna be just fine and nothing bad is gonna happen to me okay?" I told him giving him a little squeeze.

He sniffled once again before nodding. We pulled apart from each other. I stretched out my arms and looked around my room once again. I still had some boxes to unpack. After my papa had temporarily disbanded my nation- well more like micronation I had started to move in with my big brother, Canada or Mattie as I like to call him. Papa said that until he could fix things up with my nation I was told to stay with my brother for awhile. I didn't want to leave my papa by himself but he insisted that I stay with Mattie while my nation was temporarily disbanded. I guess he's just worried that something might happen to me because I don't have my immortality anymore.

"Quinn?"

I quickly zoned back in to see that Mattie was right in front of me waving his hand in my face. I guess I accidentally started to space out.

"Y-yeah Mattie?"

"I asked you if your head still hurts. You hit your head pretty damn hard y'know." He said with a concerned look on his face.

"When did I hit my head? I don't remember that..." I gave Mattie a confused look.

"You don't?" He asked me very confused himself.

I just shook my head. The last thing I remember doing was saying goodbye to my friends Coral Sea Islands and Morac-Songhrati-Meads at the airport. Now that I think about it I don't even remember coming home.

"Well that's really weird... are you sure you don't remember anything?" He asked me again.

"No I don't, all I remember is saying bye to Calytrix and Liu at the airport before they had to head on to their plane rides home."

Mattie shook his head in confusion.

"That... that happened like at least four hours ago..."

Four hours ago?! What the hell even happened?! 

"Did I black out on my way home or something?" I asked more to myself than to my brother.

"No... you came home fine but you weren't responding to anything I said it was like you were completely zoned out. When you were walking up the stairs that's when you blacked out." Mattie explained to me.

I just looked at him in shock. How come I don't remember doing that? I tried remembering if anything happened to me before I went to the airport with my friends. I don't remember anything weird happening to me though. This was all so strange. Mattie and I stayed silent for a bit. I wasn't really sure what to say. None of this made any sense and I wasn't really sure what to do about it. Whatever I'll just ignore it for now I guess.

"Oh! I forgot to mention that someone called you while you were out." Mattie told me.

"Really? Who was it?" I asked him.

"Ah it was..." He paused for a second. "Molossia..."

Mattie had a look on his face. A very sour look. He didn't like Molossia in the slightest. He didn't like how mean and rude Molossia could be. Which is why he disapproved of me dating Molossia. The two of us weren't dating anymore but we were still friends which Mattie still didn't like regardless. As much as I love my brother he could sometimes be a bit overprotective of me and it's very annoying.

"Did he want anything from me?" 

"Well when I picked up the phone he asked if you were around and I told him what happened to you. He then started freaking out a bit and hung up." Mattie explained.

Eh that was typical for Molossia. As much he tried to prove that he was a real tough guy he's just really a big scaredy cat. I don't say that to be mean it's just the truth.

"So are you gonna go see him?" 

"See who?"

"Molossia duh. He was pretty worried about you so I just thought that you were gonna see him..." He shrugged.

"Yeah well I guess I will. I don't want him to end up having a panic attack." I chuckled.

"America would probably kill you if that happened!" Mattie laughed a little.

"Hehe yeah..." I awkwardly laughed with him.

I don't really like America all that much. Like I REALLY don't like him. You see the two of us had gotten into a big argument with each other and it ended pretty badly. Long story short I heard him say something about me never being recognized as a real nation and even disappearing permanently. Of course you could see how I took offense to that. I know he said he didn't mean it and that he was sorry but it really did hurt me. After that little fight we had we haven't talked since. I think it has almost been a year already.

 "Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I mean since you're heading over there already maybe you should-"

"No I'm not going to talk him." I firmly replied.

As much as Mattie wants me to make up with America it just won't happen. I refuse to talk to him after that fight.

"No need to get mad it was just a little suggestion..." He got up out of his chair. "Anyways I'll leave you to get ready for your little trip."

He walked towards my bedroom door but stopped for a second and looked back at me.

"I'm so glad that you're okay sis."

"Yeah me too..."

He then walked out of my bedroom leaving me with a thousands thoughts swirling in my head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the end of this chapter is very meh but I have been delaying this chapter long enough and I wasn't gonna let some writer's block get to me. Hopefully chapter three won't take me as long as this did.
> 
> ~Lavie


	3. More Mysteries Arise

I watched as buildings, cars and people swiftly passed by us. Mattie didn't want me to make my trip to Molossia's place by myself so he's driving me there. It's probably because of all the strange stuff that's happened to me lately. I still can't wrap my head around how any of that even happened but I try not to think about it. I texted Molossia beforehand so he knows that I'm okay. I also let him know that Mattie and I were coming over to his place. He told me that it was cool since the micronation meeting he was going to host at his place was cancelled due to the fact that Sealand never showed up. They tried calling his parents but neither Sweden nor Finland answered. They also contacted England but he had no clue about where Sealand was. They all just assumed that his parents and him were busy and didn't bother to tell anyone. I find that weird as hell honestly but it probably is just nothing. However I still can't help but feel that something is wrong. Maybe it's because of the stuff that had just happened to me is making me think like that. I'm sure Sealand is just fine and that there is absolutely nothing to worry about. 

"So what're you going to do when we get there?" Mattie asked keeping his eyes on the road ahead of us.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not really sure. I guess the two of us will just hang out for a bit and talk about some stuff."

"Okay then I guess while you hang out with Molossia I'll go see Al for a bit and hang out with him." He said.

I didn't know what else to say after that and just continued to look out the car window. Everything was still flying past us. As I kept staring out the window I felt my eyes starting to droop. I yawned and then leaned my body against the car door. I guess a little nap never hurt anyone. I closed my eyes and the whole world around me seemed to fade away.

~.~

I felt some sort of light shinning in my face. The light was also very warm too. I tried closing my eyes even more so that I could ignore the light that was shinning in my face. However it only got brighter and brighter until I could no longer stand the light being in my face. Slowly I opened my eyes to see nothing but the bright light. I rubbed my eyes to try and clear up my vision since everything seemed so blurry. As my vision became clearer I saw nothing but white around me. There was absolutely nothing but just this bright white color. I got up off the ground and dusted off my red skirt. I looked around me and tried to see if there was something here with me. But there was nothing around here. Absolutely nothing. I was all by myself in some deathly quiet area. I felt a chill go up my spine just thinking about that.

_Vikesland._

What was that?! Did somebody call my name? I quickly looked around but saw nobody around me.

_Vikesland._

Who keeps saying that?! This is getting way too creepy.

_Vikesland. Look. Ahead._

Doing what the creepy voice said I quickly looked ahead of me and a figure had suddenly appeared before me. They looked so blurry for some reason so I took a few steps towards them. That's when I realized that that the figure was none other than Mattie. I took a few more steps towards him and was almost about to touch him when suddenly he bolted off in a run. I quickly went after him. I tried to keep up with him as best as I could but for some reason he was running so fast. My legs started to hurt but I kept pushing foward. I didn't know why but something in me told me that I had to keep following him. Mattie then stopped running out of nowhere which almost caused me to fall over. Thank God though because I sure as hell was out of breath. I looked at Mattie who was being oddly quiet. He had his back turned to me and was completely still. He didn't even look like he was breathing which was kind of creepy. I took a few steps closer to him.

"Hey Mattie... are you okay? You're kind of just standing there all quiet..."

He didn't respond back to me.

"Mattie?"

He still didn't say anything to me. I took another few steps closer to him when suddenly he turned around to look at me. That caused me to jump back a bit. I took notice that his eyes had no pupils and were nothing but white orbs. That kind of scared me. Before I could even say anything he talked without even moving his lips.

_Danger. Danger. The boy who stands in the sea is in danger. Save him or he shall perish in the darkness._

The boy who stands in the sea? What the hell does that even mean?

_You must hurry dear Vikesland for time is running out. The boy who stands in the sea has little time left. Hurry before the darkness consumes him._

 "Mattie what the hell are you even talking about?!" I screamed at him.

Suddenly he disappeared and so did the ground under me because I started falling. I yelled out for anyone to help me but I knew nobody was around. Everything around me started to fade away until it all turned black.

~.~

"Quinn wake up already!"

"H-huh?"

I quickly looked around and saw that I was still in Mattie's car. It was all just a dream then...

"Have a nest nap?" Mattie jokingly said.

"Yeah yeah..." I pushed his face away from me. "Why'd you wake me up anyways? Are we even there yet?"

"No we just hit a rest stop so I decided to wake you up in case you wanted like to eat or something."

"Nah I'm fine right now actually but I think I should stretch out my legs for a little bit seeing how we've been in this car for God knows how long." 

"Yeah sure why not." He shrugged his shoulders.

I opened the car and stepped into the nice warm sun. I stretched my arms behind my back and let out a big yawn. That dream I had may have been really weird but at least I got some good sleep. After I was done stretching I slammed the car door behind me. I then turned to Mattie, who was busy looking at his phone.

"Hey let's go for a walk." I told him.

"Hmm okay."

He put his phone in his pocket and the two of us started walking towards this woods area.

"Sooo... are we almost there yet?" 

"Yeah we're almost there..." He sighed.

We then went quiet for a bit. I guess neither of us had anything to say. I looked up at the big trees above us. Their leaves were a nice dark green color that kind of looked like it shined in the warm sun. I wish I brought my camera with me this would have been such a beautiful picture to take.

"Hey how's your head been? Does it still hurt?" Mattie asked me.

"No its been fine actually. I still have a little bruise though but nothing serious." I answered him.

"Well that's good." 

It went quiet for a bit again. I then started thinking about that the weird dream I just had. I had no idea what any of it even meant. Who even was this 'boy who stands in the sea'? And why does he need to be saved so badly? I just don't know anymore and I really hope this just my brain messing with me.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah Mattie?"

"Sorry I just saw you spacing out is all. You thinking about something?" He asked me.

"Well when I was napping I had this really weird dream but it's nothing." I told him.

He simply just nodded his head at me. I looked up at the sky above us and saw that the sun was starting to set. Damn I didn't realize how late it was. We must have been walking for awhile then.

"Hey I think we should head back to the car now it's getting pretty late." 

 We then started walking back to the car. Once we got to the car we got in and headed off to the road once again. Buildings, cars and people passed by us swiftly once again. My mind kept wandering back to all of the strange things that had been happening lately. I really tried not to think about anything but I couldn't help it. I had no idea what was going on and I really wanted answers. Maybe when we get to Molossia's place he can help me figure everything out. Maybe he can help me get rid of this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like how I ended this chapter but I couldn't think of another ending. On the bright side I managed to get this chapter done way faster than last time which is honestly a great improvement. 
> 
> ~Lavie


End file.
